


At our pace

by Fawkespryde



Series: Moments to cherish [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Sideshow - Fandom
Genre: Awkward First Times, Basically two awk boys trying to figure out how to do the sex, First Time Bottoming, M/M, bed and buck are adorable together, its true. it says so on the tin, safe sex practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkespryde/pseuds/Fawkespryde
Summary: Buck pulled out the receipt and eyed the name of the store. He looked at the expression on Bed’s face and heard a little ‘oh no’ as he leaned in with a bright grin. “Sex shop! Sex shop! You went to a sex shop!”“Oh my god, I can’t wait to tell the rest of the guys what you did.”Bed pulled back just far enough to give him a dark gaze, finger pointing at him. His cheeks were still pink and ruined the authoritative look he was going for. “Oh no you don’t. You tell anyone and I will bury you in a nearby park.”(an awkward recount of Bed and Buck's first time together.)





	At our pace

 

***

Everything they had said and done, even under the premise that it was a ‘bit’, always seemed to turn sexual when it included him and Bed. It was not something Buck was ignorant to but every one of Bed’s laughs and little gasps had his pulse picking up and his throat going dry. For once, he was happy that he never used his face cam during streams. Undoubtedly he would have looked quite flustered, red faced and squirming in his seat from Bed’s little bit.

‘Wait is buck and bed dating?’

He had spent some time after reading that message, mind still going over that stream long after it had ended and he flopped back in bed. He couldn’t sleep that night no matter how hard he tried, too consumed by Bed that had his stomach feeling weird and queasy, like he was about to throw up an array of butterflies. Buck had initially thought it would be uncomfortable. He thought that the idea of Bed laying next to him would draw the line and remind him that it was chat that was overreacting, not him. He wasn’t interested in Bed like that. It was chat. He continued to repeat it in his head but was instead sidetracked by the thought of him again.

Buck was laying in bed at two in the morning, contemplating sexual feelings for one of his best friends and he was so confused and now he was hard. He didn’t even know what the other looked like. The whole situation was ridiculous and yet, those thoughts did little to ease the desire bubbling inside him. In fact it only drove him on more. What did Bed look like? Was he tall? Was he handsome? What colour were his eyes?

‘Wait is buck and bed dating?’

Buck rolled onto his side and traced a finger over the wall absentmindedly. No, they were not but a part of him so desperately wanted to know what it would be like. If he could get over his shyness and ever meet up with the others, meet him, that would be enough for him. He told himself it would be enough. It wouldn’t actually but he could lie to himself.

***

The pictures that suddenly appeared on twitter opened his eyes to so many possibilities. Bed had finally done his face reveal during a convention and Buck found himself slackjaw at the sight. Him and the rest of Sideshow were live on stage with the Achievement Hunters playing Rainbow Six Siege and everytime the camera panned over him, Buck would reel back in his seat. The lighting was playing off his features so well and once or twice, Buck swore their eyes met through the screen. But that would be impossible right?

Buck had always assumed Bed was going to be anonymous forever, a faceless voice that would always be present but too far away to dream of meeting. He was comfortable with that thought, the two of them choosing the forgo face reveals. But with the forming of Sideshow, it had become apparent to him that Bed was keeping pace with everyone else, running off to do bigger things.. And Buck was still stationary, hesitant to change. If he wasn’t careful, he was going to get left behind.

So one night, despite the nervousness eating away at him, he turned on the webcam during a stream. Buck made a big show for his chat as he bounced his leg nervously and made wide gestures with his hands. He streamed for only a bit but once he finished, he felt like crawling into bed and hiding from everything forever. Almost as quickly as he had gotten up the nerve to do it, it had flickered out and Buck was contemplating deleting the vod.

Coming into discord the next morning, he steeled himself for the inevitable questions that would come his way from the rest of their growing group of friends. Instead, he was met with the usual inquiries about streaming schedules from Criken and Tomato. They talked for a bit about plans they had in the future and settled on a few games to purchase before they parted ways into different discord channels. Tomato made a very ‘Tomato like’ noise and disappeared without another word.

But before leaving as well, Criken cleared his throat to catch Buck’s attention. “That was quite a face reveal, you cute bastard.”

Criken disappeared into the streaming room with a laugh after that so Buck couldn’t chase after him unless he committed to being on his stream and he really wasn’t feeling up to it. So instead, Buck hid in the off-stream room away from everyone else who was slowly waking up to join Criken in their nightly stream. Or at least, that was his plan until Bed hopped in. It was almost like he had perfectly timed entering the room just as Criken had left and it was just the two of them.

He had expected things to shift between them, maybe even get more awkward but instead things felt better. Bed didn’t press the issue or ask any questions about why he had suddenly chosen to reveal his face out of the blue but judging from his tone, he must have already had an idea of why. The two of them sat there in quiet conversation, content with talking about anything and everything, neither of them really feeling like joining in on the stream.

“Hey, I could use a hand with something if you’re not busy.”

Buck was finishing his cereal and at that, set the bowl on the table next to his window. He was already going through the subconscious gesture of lifting a knee to his chest as he responded with a gleeful ‘yeah, of course.’

“I need a hand with Gmod Paranormal and there’s no one I know that can help me get those good shots than you.”

That coming from Bed was the highest of praises and his words had Buck grinning big and brightly, despite knowing that the other couldn’t see it. He quietly drummed his hands on the top of his knee and excitedly nodded. “Yeah, you know me too well. Let’s do it!”

***

Meeting Bed for the first time ever had been both a nerve wrecking and exhilarating experience. Sure, the waiting and anticipation almost had him passing out in the middle of the airport but when they finally saw each other for the first time, there no doubt in his mind for what he wanted. Bed was smiling as he walked from the baggage check over to where he was standing and Buck felt words tumbling out of him before he could process what they meant before letting them out.

“W-wow, you’re so.. gorgeous. Like, wow.” Buck slapped a hand over his mouth at that and stuttered, trying to take back what he said and salvage his ramblings. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- Well, I mean, I'm not lying when I say that but- if that was too far.. Oh fuck, oh fuck. I'm sorry.”

Bed reached up and stroked his cheek. He looked genuinely overjoyed to hear those words, even more so at Buck’s nervous stammering. “Hey, you’re not too bad yourself. Really, your webcam doesn't do it justice.”

Buck turned red at his words and tried as hard as he could to not lean so desperately into his hand. But Bed was so warm and gentle, he could hardly be blamed for rushing forward and hugging him, burying his face against his shoulder.

“I’m serious. I know we joked about you being a seven point five but is it too late for me to change my rating? Cause your a ten out of ten in my eyes.” Bed continued to hold Buck even as he squirmed to get out of their hug.

  
***

When Buck decided he wanted to do the whole ‘ officially dating’ thing, he was both worried and impressed with how quickly Bed was aboard for the entire thing. They had spent the majority of a year dancing around the topic but never bringing it up. Even when Buck moved from Portland to be closer, the two of them seemed at a stand still. Like there was an invisible line in the sand that had been drawn between them and neither knew if they could cross it or not.

Going out for lunch together was great. Holding hands and cuddling during movies was even better and Buck considered himself happy to have someone who openly accepted every one of his weird ticks and questionable behaviors. Now it was time to make it official.

He could say anything around Bed and know that he’d never be judged for it, even if he made him feel ridiculous for overreacting at times. He considered their friendship the best thing that had ever happened to him. Years ago, he was cooped up and uninspired and constantly clawing at the voices in his head, wanting some sort of faucet to let it pour out.

Now he was surrounded by people who cared for him and the things he thought. He had so many opportunities presenting themselves to him because of the friends he made and the things he had helped create. Meeting Bed and finding kinship among another creative soul was just the whip cream on the pie. It had been obvious the first time they met that there was a different feel to their friendship than everyone else's. They talked for longer, planned out video concepts and screenshared on numerous times to watch movies together. They were close, very close. But the concept of ‘being together’ had never hit him until it was first brought up by his chat al those year ago.

***

Him and Bed were sprawled out across his couch watching some trash tv at four in the morning. Neither one of them could sleep, too hopped up from the earlier stream they had taken part in to go to sleep. Or at least that was what Buck told Bed. In truth, he had something on his mind that he had been hesitant to bring up for weeks now. No matter how busy he kept himself, no matter what he did, it was always tickling the back of his mind.

“-well?”

Buck looked up from the tv and made a noise, glancing around confused before focusing on Bed. The other was laid across his lap and was looking up at him through his bangs with a cocked brow. “Sorry, I was… distracted.”

“I could tell.” Bed lifted a hand and ran his index finger along the curve of Buck’s chin, a smile on his lips. “A penny for your thoughts?”

With a nervous lick of his lips, Buck looked away. He tried to keep his composure in front his boyfriend and shrugged nonchalantly. “Nah, nothing out of the usual here.”

“Alright..” Bed sighed and lowered his hand back to his stomach. He didn’t press for more information but looked almost sad that there was something bothering Buck and yet he couldn’t help because he had no idea what it was. But he knew asking about it would only cause Buck to bottle up even further so he left it hanging, turning his head to face the tv screen as if that could distract him. He shifted to get more comfortable on Buck’s lap but didn’t say anything, already feeling his boyfriend’s hand returning back to the motions of running through his hair. It was a comforting feeling that had his eyes fluttered shut.

The room fell into silence with only the television program serving as white noise in the background. But to Buck it wasn’t a comfortable silence in the least. Instead, he seemed much more aware of things left unsaid between them. When the tv program shifted to a commercial, Buck put it on pause and took a breath.

“You're right. There’s something I’ve been thinking of. It’s not bad but-” Buck grumbled, more frustrated at himself than anything else. Why didn’t words come to him as easily as it did for everyone else? “I don’t know how to bring it up and this- I don’t want to ruin this! What if I say the wrong thing and you’re like ‘Wow, that’s weird. You’re weird’ or something like that.”

Bed gently rose up into a seated position and shifted so he was next to Buck. He leaned forward and easily took his face in both hands, their eyes meeting. “You’re doing it again.”

“No I’m not.” Buck grumbled back, puffing his cheeks up at that accusation.

“You’re overthinking things again. You know that I would never say something like that about your feelings.”

Buck let out a long exhale and back, his expression suddenly deflating. He couldn’t hide anything from bed. His boyfriend knew him too well. “I know, I know. I can’t help it.”

“I know that and that’s one of the things I love about you.” Bed kissed him on the cheek.

“S-speaking of love..”

“Is something the matter?” Bed rose a brow at Buck’s expression and he seemed to finally realize something. “Is that what you’ve been thinking about?”

“Well, yes and no. It’s not a matter or whether you love me or not, it’s a matter of maybe you and I- you know..”

Bed stared at him for a long time. He saw his boyfriends face turn more and more red as he let those words hang above them and a flash of recognition flickered across his face. “Oh.”

“Oh..” Buck repeated, hands in his lap. The knuckles were turning white from how hard he was clenching them. He almost jolted when Bed rested his hand on top of his and gave them a squeeze.

“I mean, we could certainly try?” Bed’s voice went up at the end like he was confused.

Buck glanced over at his face and had to do a double take. The other looked just as embarrassed as him and his ears were red, eyes diverted. Overall, he was just as jittery as he was and that brought a little calm to his nerves. A question popped up in the back of his mind and he felt inclined to ask. “Bed, have you.. never had sex before?”

“No. I’ve never. I dated a bit back in high school but nothing ever went further than this.” He enunciated his point by gently coaxing Buck to loosen his grip, allowing him to intertwine their fingers. “I won’t lie, I did think about it. But I never brought it up because things have been great so far. In a way, I guess I didn’t want to mess things up either.”

Buck looked down at their joined hand and laughed. He was soon joined by Bed and they both leaned against each other just enjoying the others company. “We really are hopeless aren’t we?”

“We are.”

***

Two days after that discussion on the couch, Buck was streaming when a message popped up on one of his other monitors. He paused from his game and glanced over to see that it was from Bed. He was taking a sip of water and was glad that he never recorded on that screen because once he opened that discord message, water went all down the front of him.

Bed had sent him a link to a site that had a very questionable picture that popped up above it. It showed two obviously naked men, laying in bed with a laptop being shared between the two of them. The link was titled ‘First time sex tips: how to make things less awkward between you and your significant other’. It was almost tempting to open but knowing how shitty his luck was, it would definitely pop up on his main screen for all to see.

His chat had heard his sputtering and was ‘Lul’ing in chat, thinking it was another one of his bits and didn’t seem to realize what had happened. Buck was glad he had his face cam turned off for once and set his drink back down, grumbling to himself as he dabbed his front down with a nearby roll of paper towel. He didn’t tear off a few sheets, instead choosing to press the whole thing against his shirt to soak up the water before it soaked through the material. Buck rolled his eyes at Bed’s name in his list of online mods but said nothing. He was going to have words with him later.

***

A few hours later however and Buck was laid back on his bed, fully immersed in the links that Bed had sent him. He had at first scanned quickly through the first one and rolled his eyes at the obvious message it sends across, ‘use condoms and lots of lube’. But after walking around his apartment absentmindedly for a few minutes, he returned back to his phone and opened up the other ones that he hadn’t read yet. They were much more informative and discussed colours and safewords and things that should have been obvious in hindsight but he never had need of them before so he never thought about them. But now that it was obvious that he wanted to take things a bit further, these informative blogs were really quite helpful.

Here he thought, the two of them would just wing it one night and hope for the best. But thankfully, from the looks of things, Bed was going all out and ensuring both of them knew exactly what they were getting into. It brought a smile to his face. Knowing that Bed cared enough to do research made him feel more safe.

He was sitting on the couch, legs crossed and a bag of pretzels half eaten when his front door opened and closed. Bed kicked his shoes off and sat on the couch next to him, a black plastic bag in his hands. He set it down on the floor between their feet and smiled at Buck who was still reading.

“Hey, I see you’ve gotten around to reading those websites I sent to you.”

“Yeah… Thanks for sending them while I was streaming you dick.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” At the look Bed got, he shrugged and grinned. “Ok, so maybe I could have sent them once you were finished but where’s the fun in that?”

Buck grabbed a pretzel and chewed it thoughtfully as he got to the concluding paragraph for the article he was reading. “I have to admit though. These sites you found have a lot of information on them.”

“Too much?” Bed inquired as he shoved his hand into the bag and grabbed a few to snack on for himself. He tilted his head at the noise of disagreement that Buck made.

“Honestly? I thought I would be weirded out by it all but I think I prefer knowing more than just winging it like how I thought we would. I like how we’re not rushing things.”

Bed nodded and flushed a bit, trying to subtly toe the bag out of Buck’s sight. It was too late though and the movement only seemed to draw Buck’s gaze down to it.

“What’s in the bag?”

Bed tried for a smirk and shrugged again. “Oh just a few things..”

Buck looked at him for a long time before making an overly exaggerated gasp, pointing down at the bag. “Oh my god, you didn’t! Did you buy what I think you bought?”

“Depends, what do you think I got?” Bed’s ears went red and he hid his face in one hand. He reached forward to grab the bag but it was no longer on the ground. It was in Buck’s hands and he was excitedly making noises as he opened it up and began rifling through it, eying each thing with a more and more intrigued sound.

Buck pulled out the receipt and eyed the name of the store. He looked at the expression on Bed’s face and heard a little ‘oh no’ as he leaned in with a bright grin. “Sex shop! Sex shop! You went to a sex shop!” He began to sing, bouncing up and down on his spot on the couch.

“Yes I did and now I feel terrible about doing so because you said you were happy with us taking our time.” Bed looked uncharacteristically flustered and instead of being the one comforting, he was pulled into Buck’s arms and hugged. “I can’t believe this.”

“I can.” Buck gave him a little grin and rested his chin on top of Bed’s head. “Oh my god, I can’t wait to tell the rest of the guys what you did.”

Bed pulled back just far enough to give him a dark gaze, finger pointing at him. His cheeks were still pink and ruined the authoritative look he was going for. “Oh no you don’t. You tell anyone and I will bury you in a nearby park.”

Buck just looked at him, that defiant grin on his face. Like a child being told not to do something, he was just waiting for Bed’s back to be turned before trying it again. “You won’t do it. I’m too cute.”

“Yeah, I guess. You cute bastard.” Bed sighed, watching as Buck retrieved two bottles from the bag.

Buck held one in each hand and started to tilt back and forth like a scale. He had a eyebrow raised and gave his boyfriend a look of disbelief. “But seriously? Do we really need this much lube?”

“Look at the labels.” Bed ran a thumb over his forehead in a nervous tick.

“Personal body lubricant with heating.” Buck made a ‘oooo’ noise and glanced over at the other one. “Tingle? What, like the sensation?”

Bed groaned and buried his face in his hands again. “I hate this…”

“Keep telling yourself that.” Buck dropped the bottles back into the bag and picked it up. He stood up and bounced on his toes, turning to walk down the hallway. Just as he got out of sight, he grabbed the doorframe and leaned back in. “You coming?”

Bed looked at him and for a heartbeat he didn’t move. He seemed to be contemplating throwing himself off the balcony before he nodded with a blush. Buck had disappeared into his bedroom which gave him plenty of time to compose himself. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath, calming his racing pulse as best as he could before he got up as well and entered the bedroom.

Inside, Buck had poured the entire contents of the bag onto his bed and was eying various boxes of condom as Bed came in. He glanced over his shoulder at him and rose a brow, holding up a package that had ‘glow-in-the-dark’ scrawled in bold text across the front. “I like these ones. They look like they’d be fun.”

“I thought you might.” Bed had a smile on his face, nervousness suddenly gone at the sight of his boyfriend having a good time. “That’s why I picked them up. Figured you’d like those ones too.”

Buck lifted up another box and giggled. “Aw, it’s got a little face on it. That’s hilarious.” He opened up his bedside drawer and dropped them inside. “Maybe we save those for next time.”

“Next time?” Bed repeated, mostly to himself but Buck heard him anyways. His boyfriend came closer at his words and he pressed their foreheads together with a smile.

“Yeah, next time. And the time after that?”

Bed stroked a hand up Buck’s neck, to the base of his skull, tangling his fingers in his curls. “And the time after that?”

“And after that.”

“And many, many..” Bed’s words were cut off by a press a lips to his. He wrapped arms around Buck’s shoulders and pulled him in closer. He could feel Buck slowly directing them towards the bed and allowed himself to be led there.

When they first started dating, Buck had mentioned his dislike for kissing. He talked about how weird and wet it must have been and would make faces whenever he spotted others making out in public. Because of that, the two them took their time when they started making the transition towards intimacy. Bed always let Buck lead and initiate whenever they kissed.

Buck leaned back to lay across the bed and was just getting comfortable with his boyfriend hovering above him when he made an irritated expression and began sweeping his hand underneath him to clear out all the boxes and bottles he had poured out across the covers earlier. Once things were out of the way, he helped lead Bed into a comfortable position over his lap before kissing him again. His hands were already exploring his chest, slowly inching down to the edge of his shirt.

“Should we talk about colours before we do this?” Bed inquired as he parted from the kiss with a dishevelled look. He was leaning into Buck’s touch, feeling fingers play with the bottom of his shirt as he spoke. “We are going at your pace, after all.”

Buck nuzzled against his cheek, legs already moving to bracket Bed’s waist. “Our pace.” He piped in with a little giggle. He kissed his boyfriend again and the two of them pressed as close as they could to each other.

They had never gone so far with someone else before and it all felt so new and scary and exhilarating at the same time. There were a few hiccups, as everything usually ended up having with the two of them but overall, there was nothing they couldn’t laugh off while in bed together. Buck was still snickering, on the brink of snorting as he helped untangle Bed from his shirt. Apologies fell from his lips as he finally freed him from the material and tossed it across the room.

Bed’s hair was sticking in every direction due to the static and he grinned despite himself. He flushed at the appraising glance Buck was giving him and cleared his throat to get his attention back to the task at hand. “You next.”

“Are you sure? Maybe you can strip first and.. If I’m feeling it, then you can undress me.” Buck’s voice went down a tone as he jested but the expression he got was one of mild contemplation. He immediately backpedalled and rose his hands up, shaking them in a surrendering gesture. “Hah, just kidding!”

He got a snort of laughter at his words and Bed reached forward, taking hold of Buck’s shirt and pulling it over his head. He got an indignant squawk at that. “Your so shy.” Bed murmured, kissing up the flat of his now exposed stomach

The feeling of his lips had his heart fluttering in his chest. Buck squirmed against the warmth and flopped back onto his pillow, an arm folding over his flustered face. He only peeked at Bed at the sound of shifting below him.

Bed had sat up on his knees and was focused on popping the button of his jeans. He had them open and and halfway down his thighs when he looked up to see Buck watching him. His face turned red and sputtered. “Jesus, I can’t do this while your watching me.”

“Then blindfold me cause I’m not looking away.” Buck teased. He got a grumble in response and he watched as Bed closed his eyes, his face was burning red as he seemingly tried to work through his nervousness and continue getting undressed. “Bed?”

“Hmm?” He opened one eye to look at Buck, hands stalling in their movements.

Buck flashed a brilliant smile his way. “I love you.” The words just felt so right to say in that moment and they had the desired effect on the both of them. He felt less nervous laid out underneath his boyfriend and Bed looked at him in awe before he was smiling back.

He crawled up the length of Buck’s body, jeans still hanging at his knees and planted a kiss on his lips. It was the first time he initiated first and he didn’t regret it in the least, feeling hands run over his body and down his spine, helping him shuffle out of his pants.

“I love you too.” Bed murmured, continuing to kiss from his lips to his neck and just under his ear. Buck was panting under him and was straining against his shorts, hips pressing desperately against him. “You’re so beautiful. I can’t believe I get you all to myself.”

Feeling Buck tremble from his touch, he gently eased him out of his shorts and slid them down his legs, giving the inside of his thigh a passing kiss as he did so. He sucked a small red mark there before moving on.

“How are you feeling?” He asked, looking up at his boyfriend’s flustered expression.

Buck was making all sorts of needy noises, head tilted back and hands gripping the sheets. “G-Good..” He managed to get out. There was sweat at his brow already and they hadn’t even gotten to the good part yet. His voice came out almost drunken and his eyes were dilated.

Shaking his head but still smiling, Bed insisted. “Babe, I need a colour.” He refused to push on until he was sure. There was no way he was going to continue unless Buck was one hundred percent up for it. He didn’t want an ounce of regret coming between them, not after everything they had been through.

“What? Oh, right..” Buck looked confused at the question before he remembered what he had read. It took awhile for the information to come back to him and he swallowed heavily, clearing his throat. “Green. I’m so green right now.”

That was all Bed needed to press forward, reaching down to cup at Buck’s rear, lifting his hips enough to hook his thumbs in the elastic of his briefs. He sucked another mark at his throat in the meantime and groaned into his neck at fingers tangling in his hair.

Buck was practically in heaven, his head lulled back while he found himself running his hands through Bed’s locks, tugging at every pleasurable jolt that ran through him. He hadn’t realized he was naked until Bed pulled away just long enough to get his underwear past his ankles. What he thought would be an awkward moment proved to be nothing more than a reprise from the touch of warm skin as soon as Bed was naked as well. Well, except for Buck’s socks which had remained under the pretense that they were cute on him.

The two of them spent most of their time, running hands over exposed skin and basking in the noises the other made as a result. Buck learned so much about his boyfriend in those moments. He saw the way his mouth hung open as he tugged at his hair, the stuttering of his hips as he located a ticklish spot just above his pelvis. Bed seemed to take that as a challenge, giving a nip at his ear lobe in response and drawn out whine he got in response was absolutely worth it.

Bed wrapped a hand around the both of them and gave an experimental squeeze that had them both gasping and pressing into each other. Their foreheads came together a bit hard at that motion and Bed gave a quiet ‘ow’. Buck had winced as well and they locked eyes before bursting into shameless laughter again.

“We suck at this.” Buck whispered between snickers and Bed just sighed, his hand blindly seeking out one of the bottles that were laid out next to them. “I wouldn’t change this for the world though.”

Buck found it before Bed did and held it up between them in offering. “Looking for this?”

“Yeah, I think.. It’ll make things more.. easy.” Bed grumbled between biting the cap to help twist it off and tearing the safety tab off with his teeth. He tossed the garbage over his shoulder uncaring where it landed and replaced the lid. Once he gave the bottle a squeeze, a generous amount came pouring out and both men made wild motions to try and stop it from spilling everywhere.

The liquid was cold to the touch but true to what Bed stated, it certainly made things more slick between them. Each stroke was like a gentle glide now and brought the two of them closer to the brink as time seemed to melt away. They had no idea how much time passed as they touched but it didn’t feel very long before they were trembling and panting into each others mouths.

Buck wrapped his legs fully around his boyfriends waist and hooked his heels together, keeping the two of them pressed together. His toes curled in pleasure at a foreign but not unwelcome sensation between his legs. Bed was rubbing his soaked palm in circles and the pads of his fingers were journeying lower, finding that spot that had never been breached before.

Their eyes met and Buck took a deep breath before nodding. He spoke up before Bed could ask him yet again. “Green babe. I’m green.”

That was all Bed needed to ever so slowly inch a finger inwards, the lube making the strange feeling less intrusive as he moved. He watched Buck’s expression for even the slightest instance of discomfort and almost jumped out of his skin at the noise he received when he curled his finger ever so slightly.

“Are you-” Bed panicked.

Buck shook his head feverishly in response. “No, it’s a little weird but.. It doesn’t hurt.”

“Are you sure?” Bed asked, removing that digit before coming back in with two that time. He curled them a bit more while pressing further and was rewarded with a loud whine that did things to him.

“I said green. I meant it. Really, I’m good.” Buck’s lower lip trembled and he rose a hand to his mouth to bite at his fingers at the noise that had come from him. It was almost embarrassing how loud it had been. “God, please, do that again.”

Bed repeated the motion and this time lapped at his throat to kiss away the sweat beading there. He could feel his need pulsing, pressed against both their stomachs but bit back that desire. There was no rush. They would get there when they’d get there.

“What the fuck..” Buck moaned, earning a small laugh from his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around Bed’s shoulders and his hips arched of their own accord, head feeling fuzzy and warm. “How did… we end up waiting… so long.”

He continued rambling into his shoulder, forehead pressed to sweat soaked skin as they moved against each other. Two fingers had slowly inched up to three and every inch of skin below his waist was soaked in lube. He looked up in desperation and Bed seemed to understand that expression all too well, lowering him back onto the pillow.

“I think I’m ready.” Buck murmured, soaked curls sticking to his brow. He brushed them as best he could out of his eyes with one hand. His other hand kept a bracing grip on Bed’s shoulder to keep himself balanced. “Please Bed..”

Bed panted out a weak ‘me too’ and struggled for far too long with the condom wrapper, finally managing to get it open with wet hands. He some time rolling it on and used the remaining wetness on his hand to lube himself up before deciding that would be enough and retrieved more from the bottle. He was thrumming with warmth and every second drove him closer to the edge but he maintained his cool enough to lean himself fully over his boyfriend. Their bodies were so close together and he started to guide himself by hand when panic suddenly streaked on Buck’s face.

“Wait..” Buck diverted his gaze, and let out a shaky breath.

Bed went immediately still and looked down at his boyfriend with worry and trepidation written on his face. He was suddenly so nervous and waited till Buck finished taking a few breaths before speaking. “I’m sorry, do you want to sto-”

“No, no. It’s not that. I just need to know.” Buck finally met his eyes and he looked happy but also scared at the same time. “This.. This won’t change anything between us, will it?”

There was a moment of quiet solidarity between the two of them as they both seemed to contemplate that question and Buck looked up at Bed as closed his eyes, a smile finding its way through the worry that had been there moments ago. The creases of Bed’s brows were smoothed and when he opened his eyes again, a stuttering breath escaped him. Bed was looking at him with such an intense gaze that it almost seemed to sear into his skin. He felt so warm all of a sudden, knowing that no one will ever see that look except for him.

“I promise Andrew, this won’t change anything. It won’t change how I feel about you. I promise, I swear to you, you mean the world to me.” Bed whispered against his lips, a secret that was meant for the two of them and no one else. His words were so quiet but strained with an emotion that clung to the very air around them.

That seemed to calm Buck’s nerves and he kissed Bed, deep and passionate. He took his free hand and intertwined their fingers, giving it a reassuring squeeze as a ‘go ahead’ and with that, Bed pressed forward. The stress just seemed to roll of them in droves as they slowly came together. It was like two pieces of a puzzle fitting so perfectly.

“God, Tanner..” Buck murmured wetly against his lips. They moved as one and the back of the headboard made a noise of protest at the shifting. He repeated his name like he was sending praise to a deity, begging for something and not knowing what it was. “Tanner.. Tanner.. T-”

Bed was grinning at the sight of him, red faced and debauched underneath him. He kissed back with every call of his name as if answering his pleas. “I think this is the most I’ve heard you said my name.”

Buck narrowed his eyes in a glare as if to say something back but it died almost instantly and melted into an expression of bliss. His spine curved and he shut his eyes tightly, bracing against Bed’s thrust. “Tanner please..”

“I know, I know. Me too..” Bed trailed off, barely getting the words out before he reached his peak as well. His head felt like it was soaring but his body sang like a perfect melody played out, his fingers pressing deep into Buck’s hips and mouth sucking one last love bite at Buck’s collar.

They came together, panting and pressing into each other desperately. Buck’s legs were limp and rested easily on either side of Bed’s waist as he gently moved to pull out. They both were tired and sweaty and both just laid there staring at each other, brushing away wet bangs and kissing softly.

Eventually though, the need for sleep hit the both of them and Bed sat up despite being exhausted and removed the condom. He tied it up and tossed it in the general direction of the garbage bin, too tired to see if it got in or not. They’d deal with that crossroad once they’d get to it. Once that was done and he wiped them both down with Buck’s shirt, much to his boyfriends mild chagrin and flopped down beside him to curl up and sleep forever.

“That was..” Buck trailed off, not knowing what to say for the first time. His tone was one of tired excitement though and gave away just how much he had enjoyed himself.

Bed furrowed a brow and shoved the assorted boxes and bottles off of the bed to make room for himself to lay down. Once next to Buck, he pulled him closer and kissed the side of his head. He was feeling awfully snuggly all of a sudden and from the looks of it, so did Buck. “Yeah.. it was.”

“Wow.”

“..Yeah.”

The room fell into a comfortable silence before Buck perked up, the tiredness already seeping from him. “Can we do that again?”

“.......... go to sleep Buck.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the prompts. I had so much fun filling them, especially the soft ones like this one. 
> 
> My tumblr is: https://fawkespryde.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> all my drawings, prompts and other rambling posts usually end up there first so, feel free to say hi if you pass by.


End file.
